Nakmor Grenok
}}Nakmor Grenok |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Krogan |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }200-something |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }1900s |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Cardsharp |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Citadel |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Relations: | }Viros Fenon, Zareena, Kalar Ult, Jimmy, Velte'sen nar Liead, Kylia Fenon |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }Employee of Aria |} Nakmor Grenok is a krogan who enjoys watching fights almost as much as he enjoys participating. Although he is a card sharp, he never participates in gambles. He occasionally tries with friends, but they know better than to play poker with him. His primary means of income is under the table deals with mercs or night club owners to rig games. Personality He's a boisterous krogan with a skewed sense of fun. Riots in the streets? Open home to friends and throw a loud party! All out war between Omega's Big Three? Deck out in Blood Pack colors, break out the ryncol, and cheer them on from the roof as if it were a sporting event! Plague? Can't be stronger than his mother's vile recipe for Klixen Head Stew! (Incidentally, Mordin's cure was spread throughout the system around the same time he was serving it to his sick levo friends, so he believes that it worked.) Though he loves fights, he's a very neutral krogan. Although he, like all krogan, resents being inflicted with the genophage and robbed of the ability to procreate, it isn't to the point where he hates every salarian and turian he meets. As the Krogan Rebellions happened before his birth (and well before the current generations of turians and salarians), he finds hating them to be a pointless exercise. In fact, it's surprisingly difficult to anger him. Though fiercely loyal, insults against his friends rarely phase him. Only an unprovoked surprise attack against them would guarantee his rage. That is not to say that he rarely fights, however. To him, bar brawls and gunfights are the equivalent of playtime. He has tremendous pride in his mental fortitude. Until only a few years ago, he believed that nothing could shock or disgust him. Viros ultimately proved him wrong with his porn collection, but he has been mentally training himself since. Biography Early Life He doesn't speak much about his childhood or his family. All his friends know is that his krantt died during his Rite of Passage due to interference from his brood brother and his krantt. His mother often tells him to return to Tuchanka and make amends, but he refuses to do so. Omega Having completed his Rite, he joined the Blood Pack and headed for Omega. After a few years of that, he got bored of the one note flavors to the fights. He soon found that Afterlife was where the real fun was, especially after utilizing a few card tricks he learned from a human and hosting poker games. Finally, he found his calling. He quit the Blood Pack (on good terms) and made his living rigging games, starting fights, and opening them up to bets. Aria sent him word that if he was going to continue this in her bar, she expected a cut of the profits. As this word came from a particularly lovely asari hooker after some "service", he accepted. Some decades down the line, a feisty asari arrived and was hired as a stripper. Zareena and Grenok initially paid little attention to each other, but when one of her more generous tippers was dragged into a fight, she retaliated against Grenok. Surprised and impressed that she noticed it was his doing when no one else aside from Aria had, he invited her out to drinks. She turned him down, but she found that they went to the same bar after work. Pissed, she tried other bars, but found the atmosphere and ambiance too chaotic or violent for her tastes. She returned to the quieter bar and eventually, the two became drinking buddies, though she still questions why. After a few more decades pass and Viros Fenon arrives, freshly fired from his job on Palaven. In spite of some initial turian/krogan tensions, the two find they have much in common and quickly become inseparable. They work in tandem to bring Afterlife to new heights of craziness and soon have many colorful stories to tell to complete strangers. The Aftermath of Bahak After Shepard blew up the Bahak system, riots broke out all over Omega. Viros felt the need to rescue Jimmy, an ex-slave he encountered some years previous. Jimmy's unresolved issues and claustrophobia caught the attention of Viros' batarian neighbor. Zareena rescued them and Grenok offered to open his home to the three of them until the riots died down (or more specifically have an extended party until such). Zareena and Viros kept Jimmy unconscious whatever way they could as they made their way to his home. Not long after contacting them, however, Grenok discovered he had no dextro food for Viros. He went out on his own, past the borders of Blood Pack territory to the closest grocery store that stocked dextro food. However, it turned out that the owner sympathized and hired escaped slaves and was sheltering them in his store. The batarian riot found out and attempted to break in while Grenok was trying to pick out a particularly nasty sounding flavor of nutripaste. They were well equipped and it was just him, his armor, and his shotgun. Still, he convinced the volus shopkeeper to let him out and try to take them on (incidentally forgetting the nutripaste inside the store). (Details here are sketchy due to the RP never being completed.) Grenok managed to return before the Blood Pack could discover or do anything particularly untoward to Viros, only to realize that he had forgotten the nutripaste and comically tried to go back for it. Zareena and Viros managed to drag him into his house and Viros just went without dinner that night. Grenok repeated the trip at the beginning of the next cycle, this time accompanied by Zareena. In spite of the mess outside, things settled into a bit of a groove inside. Viros, driven antsy by lack of work and inability to pay Grenok for his kindness, became unofficial housekeeper. Zareena, apparently never having gone without sex for more than a week before, began targetting Viros, forcing him to fend her off by any means possible. Only Jimmy and Grenok were not stricken by cabin fever and Grenok thoroughly enjoyed watching their antics. On Unification Day, Grenok and Zareena decided to rub Viros' dependance on them for food in his face by buying only levo liquor for the turian holiday. Initially, he was very peeved, but his mood brightened considerably after they got so drunk, Grenok put on a krogan dress he inexplicably had and started singing drunken songs with Zareena. However, they eventually got so drunk that Zareena's sexual appetite got the better of her. Seeing the warning signs, Viros grabbed Jimmy and took shelter in the bathroom. With Grenok being the only one available and Zareena now too drunk to care, they did the dirty deed and suffered terrible hangovers and vague memories the next cycle. Eventually the riots died down enough for Viros and Zareena to return home, but not Jimmy. Grenok agreed to look after Jimmy until it was finally safe for him, provided that Viros pay for his keep. Fortunately, Jimmy required little and Grenok wasn't a swindling man (well, not outside of gambling at any rate). Mass Effect: Invasion Soon, a new disaster struck Omega. Grenok and Zareena were out looking for Viros to take him drinking when they were beset by adjutants. They managed to make it to his home safely and fortified it like they had during the riots. For about a day, it held up all right. During this time, Zareena broke the news to Grenok that she was pregnant. Though she wanted to abort the baby, he was determined that she keep it. Still, the routine they fell back into did not last long. Unlike the angry batarians, the adjutants managed to break through the Blood Pack's defenses and ultimately into Grenok's home. He dispatched the intruder, but an SOS from Kalar Ult informed them that they had broken through Blue Sun's defenses too. Grenok armed himself to rescue him and Zareena insisted on escorting him. He told her to stay and protect Viros and Jimmy since the door had already been compromised, but she managed to talk him into it. They set off, leaving Viros and Jimmy to fend for themselves. By some miracle, they managed to make it to Kalar's intact, but Viros wasn't so lucky. As Grenok predicted, the adjutants broke in again. By the time Grenok, Zareena, and Kalar Ult returned, Viros had already killed all the intruders, but suffered a mortal wound from one of them. The transformation had already begun, so he begged for death. Grenok had no choice, but to comply, allowing Viros to die still himself and on his terms. The reality of the situation finally sunk in, Grenok realized they could not hope to stay on Omega any longer if they wished to live. The group armed themselves as best they could and headed out. They got word that Mekan of Omega had docked an evacuation shuttle and fought their way through Omega to get to him. In spite of being a small group of civilians (relatively speaking), they made it unscathed and Mekan took them to the Citadel. Citadel Quarantine Being four in a veritable flood of refugees, Grenok, Zareena, Jimmy, and Kalar Ult were caught in a bureaucratic nightmare. Feeling indebted to them and partially responsible for Viros' death, Kalar Ult volunteered to take care of all the red tape. The other three were too tired and clueless about such matters to protest or question it. But it was too early for them to rest. As batarians made a significant fraction of the refugee population (and Mekan himself being batarian), Jimmy had to be blindfolded, earplugged, and restrained. Having no clue (or psychological knowledge or fortitude) on how to properly care for the boy, Grenok asked the extranet for advice and got some diatribes and reported to Social Services in return. Soon a Social Services professional did come, but what they didn't know was that she was a Cerberus mole. They did not question her at all and willingly parted with Jimmy, much to her delight and to his horror. (Though, even if she was a totally well meaning lady, he still would have reacted much the same.) He attempted to escape from the woman, but was only able to do so after intervention from duct rats. They stole her omni-tool in the process, but Cerberus gained control of it. The only site they could access were Cerberus related, so Lesana sent coded messages on Jimmy's behalf. One of the members understood it and relayed to Grenok. Even with this knowledge, however, Grenok was powerless to do anything, so Jimmy was ultimately abducted by Cerberus sleeper agents. Life in quarantine is miserable. It's crowded, tense, loud, messy, and there's C-Sec everywhere, so he couldn't release his tension through brawling like he could on Omega. Being very level headed and easygoing, he attempted to keep himself entertained with the crosswords that came with the daily news and leaving posts on CDN (among which a friendly challenge to a turian). Still, even the most leisurely krogan can only take so much. On the final day before the paperwork was to fall through, a quarian's taunting on the insult thread brought his blood to a boil and he challenged her to a fight. The turian he challenged earlier also lost patience and came to join in the fun only to get in trouble with C-Sec for breaking into processing. Grenok's mood improved a great deal just watching this. Satisfied with her teasing and convinced Grenok was no longer a threat, the quarian, Velte'sen nar Liead, told them she had acquired an apartment, but needed two roommates. She really should have given the matter more thought... Life's a Sitcom Soon after they moved in, Velte revealed she had planted cameras and microphones in every room. Rather than be put off by this, Grenok was indifferent and even used it to his advantage at times. The two became locked in a war of sorts, though only Velte harbored any sort of hostility. Grenok just wanted to see how far he could push her and was, in a sense, continuing the routine he and Viros had together and giving him a show to watch from heaven. Oh, right. Jimmy. Thanks to the efforts of Lesana and her gang, Cerberus was unable to leave the Citadel with Jimmy. A group of them scattered to search for Grenok in hopes that he could help. A turian duct rat, Drina, eventually found him in Purgatory. He and Zareena had finally met up with Kylia and were telling her the details of her brother's death. Drina interrupted, delivering the news just as another duct rat had finally found Jimmy. They rescued him from Cerberus at the docks and took him to the apartment until he could be convinced to leave for Grissom. Calm before the Storm With Jimmy safely at Grissom, Grenok returned to his usual routine on the Citadel. Finding new ways to annoy Velte. Teasing Kylia for being C-Sec. Getting into all sorts of comedic misadventures and causing headaches for the innocent bystanders. The War against the Reapers Upon receiving news the Reapers were real, Grenok left the Citadel for Tuchanka. There, the Nakmor Clan Leader assigned him and his brood brother, Drax, to work for the Urdnot as scouts. Power Struggle They joined the Wastewalkers and met the rest of their company. Relationships Viros Fenon In spite of being turian, Grenok considers him his best friend (though not a krantt due to his abysmal combat ability). Soon after his arrival, Grenok found the two of them had similar interests and had worked in tandem ever since. Their trust in each other is so implicit that they rarely question each other in dire situations. Grenok understands Viros fleeing a gunfight is not a betrayal, but trust in Grenok's ability to hold his own as well as a desire not to get in his way. (He's also a coward, but that's always been something he readily admitted to.) Likewise, Viros understands Grenok engaging the enemy is his way of being a distraction and giving him an opportunity to escape. (Grenok also welcomes the excuse for pointless brawling, but Viros always knew that.) Their friendship is so great that even after Viros' death, he continues to look after Jimmy in spite of feeling no personal affection for him. "Zareena" A 97-year-old asari dancer/stripper. Her real name is unknown, but Grenok and Viros assume that it has a very embarrassing meaning. (Something Viros finds odd, since he looked up "Zareena" in her native asari language once and she always finds some way to interrupt him before he can tell anyone.) She's a very strong and independant woman with a forceful personality and strong biotics. She makes it very clear to her customers that she's not a hooker, that she'll sleep with who she wants, when she wants, and no sooner. Customers who get too fresh with her meet a very violent end. She just barely tolerates Viros and Grenok's antics. She finds that they tend to distract customers and will break up a fight if a generous tipper gets involved. She openly voices her contempt for their hobbies and wonders why she drinks with them off hours. After a drunken one-night stand, she finds herself pregnant with Grenok's baby. Delighted at being a father at last (even if the baby isn't krogan), he keeps her close and protects her as much as possible, much to her annoyance. Even so, the two hold no delusions of romantic affection. Grenok doesn't care whether or not Zareena sticks around after the baby is born so long as he gets to raise her himself. Kalar Ult Kalar Ult is a middle aged and overweight volus porn dealer situated in the Black Market. He sells any type of porn video, even those of the most taboo subjects. In spite of this, Kalar Ult's sexual interest are very normal. He often argues with his customers about the superiority of volus women, openly criticising those of other species. Viros baits him sometimes just to see him get worked up, but tries to be an agreeable client in general. Kalar Ult gives his frequent customers a generous discount every now and then. For a time, he was petrified of Grenok, believing the krogan to be lusting after him. In reality, Grenok just wanted to mess with him and found the sight of him running hilarious. Viros joined in on the joke after hearing about the situation from Kalar Ult, sometimes raising false alarms. However, the adjutant invasion forced him to face his fear and with Grenok's help, he got out of Omega alive. And now that Zareena is pregnant with his baby, Kalar Ult believes himself to be safe from his fictional lust at last. In return for saving his life and in memory of his fallen friend, he is currently doing everything in his power to expedite all the bureaucratic paperwork. Unfortunately, as only a porn vendor, there was little he could do to actually speed things up and in the end and could only fill it out for them, submit it, and run between departments to insure everything is in order. That is not to say what he has done is not laudable though. "Jimmy" A young, but mentally unstable chemical genius. Shortly before the Battle for the Citadel, Viros encountered him while cleaning up after a shootout with slavers. When asked for his name, the child gave a bizarre answer: he didn't know, but his friends called him "Jimmy". Although Viros didn't know the full details, he has pieced together that Jimmy was a former slave, severely abused, and the conditions of his escape were especially violent and traumatic. The Bahak Riots forced Viros to take Jimmy with him when he sought shelter at Grenok's. Even after things calmed down and he could return to his apartment, he asked Grenok to take care of Jimmy "until he could find a way to get him to a safer, more permanent location." Grenok agreed, though the most he ever did for him was feed him and intimidated him into cleaning his house. Even after Viros' death, however, he continues to look out for him, taking him with them when he, Zareena, and Kalar Ult evacuated Omega. Even now that they're on the Citadel, he continues to keep Jimmy close until he can figure out where or with whom he should drop him. Velte'sen nar Liead Velte is a quarian infiltrator and fellow Omega refugee. Their first encounter was online where she challenged Grenok to a fight, but the incident ended with her offering her home to him and Zareena. She has regretted this kind impulse ever since. The war between her and Grenok is similar to that of Joker and EDI except that she's the only one getting pissed off. She can't stand him and has no reason to let him stay, yet for some reason she can't find it in her to kick him out. Kylia Fenon Though Viros spoke of her, the turian teenager Grenok met did not match that description at all. Grenok, Kylia, and Zareena bonded over their shared tragedy and he regards her with the brotherly affection Viros had. Which means that she too is a favorite victim of his antics. He takes advantage of her C-Sec position, trying to squeeze out of misdemeanors, breaking the laws in comical ways right in front of her, and trying to take advantage of C-Sec discounts by dragging her along. Nakmor Drax His older brood brother and krogan vanguard. The only fact that is known about him is that he and his krantt interfered with Grenok's Rite, murdered Grenok's krantt, pissed on their corpses, and left him in the wastes. Grenok only survived by eating their dead bodies. Category:Characters Category:Defunct Characters Category:Krogan